THREE MONTHS -EMPTINESS- (Traducción)
by catersick
Summary: Un hombre muere. Otro cae a pedazos. Autor Original: I'm Fratt Trash (raysire)


**NOTA:** Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo traduzco para compartir esta pareja, por amor al fandom y para que la gente vea esta historia.

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL:** _I'm_Fratt_Trash (raysire)_

 **URL:** ( _http) archiveofourown .org (/) Works (/) 7272370_ – sin espacios ni paréntesis

• • •

 **THREE MONTHS [EMPTINESS]** _(traducción)_

• • •

No puede recordar la última vez que ha dormido o comido.

Todo le sabe a aserrín. Cada que cierra los ojos lo escucha. El sonido de las balas que mataron a su familia. El sonido del cuerpo de Matt golpeado contra el suelo, el de su cuello romperse después de una caída de cinco pisos.

Él vaga sin rumbo en el apartamento vacío de Matt, cortinas contra luz, la luna, la estúpida luz de la cartelera frente a la ventana. No sabe qué hora es ahora. Aunque en realidad ahora le importa una mierda.

Se reproduce el mensaje de la contestadora automática. Es lo único que le recuerda a la voz de Matt. "Hola, soy Matthew Murdock. Deja tu mensaje después del tono". Durante un momento se sintió asfixiado, y luego parpadeo con lágrimas en los ojos. Vierte un café en su taza, y agrega un poco (o realmente demasiado) whisky en él.

Él fue a su funeral. Estaba de pie lo más lejos posible del altar y… del ataúd. Apropiado para un funeral católico en una iglesia, ya que afuera llovía. _¿Por qué siempre llueve en los funerales?_ El cura parecía conocerlo bastante bien, su voz se quebró mientras pronunciaba el elogio. El amigo de Matt, Nelson, tenía una expresión aturdida, exactamente la misma expresión que tenía cuando Frank llamo a su puerta tres días antes de esa fecha sosteniendo el cuerpo de Matt sin vida en sus brazos, desesperado pidiéndole ayuda, en pánico.

Karen parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Sus hombros temblaban mientras sollozaba, sosteniendo un pañuelo entre sus manos, con las uñas tan mordidas al punto de sangrar. Y por último se aferró al brazo de Nelson. Frank no podía decidir quién se apoyaba sobre quien, si Foggy o ella.

Siguió el fúnebre coche hasta el cementerio, manteniendo distancia en la oscuridad permaneciendo cercas de los callejones. Observo como bajaban todo lo que amo al fondo de una fosa, una vez más. Observo como su corazón dejo su pecho y se unió con el de Matt en ese agujero.

Vacío. Es lo único que puede sentir ahora. Es lo único que ha sentido en los últimos tres meses. Incluso la rabia, la cual es su constante compañera, lo ha dejado. Todo es gris y tenue. Su pecho se siente vacío. A veces se pone una mano en el cuello para comprobar su pulso. Él está seguro de que su corazón dejo de latir hace tres meses. Él se decepciona cuando siente un aleteo bajo sus dedos.

La maldita ciudad es un caos. Sin Matt en ella, la poca paz que había se ha visto alterada en cuestión de horas. El rumor de la muerte del Diablo se ha extendido como la pólvora. Incluso se han dado cuenta de que The Punisher no ronda por las calles más. Ha escuchado rumores sobre su propia muerte. La policía ha detenido su búsqueda. Las bandas de la mafia se han vuelto imprudentes. Frank se ha hecho demasiado imprudente.

Tres meses desde la caída. Ha pasado cada segundo sobrio en busca de los pedazos de mierda que mataron a Matt. Recuerda que todos estaban sobre ese techo esa noche. Algunos lograron escapar cuando su metralleta se quedó sin munición. No estaba listo. No había llevado suficientes rondas. Él nunca se perdonaría así mismo.

Un día antes dejo a Max en un refugio. Las chicas parecían muy comprensivas cuando les dijo que se tenía que ir y no podía llevarlo con él. Antes de irse simplemente dejo un beso en la frente del cachorro y se fue dándole la espalda.

Tres meses. Y su memoria para recordar fechas y aniversarios siempre ha sido una mierda, pero ese momento siempre iba a estar en su mente. Ha estado incluso contando los segundos. Sabe exactamente cuánto ha pasado. Sabe exactamente qué día, y a qué hora su mundo dejo de girar por segunda vez. Tres meses, cinco días, ocho horas.

Él sabe dónde están. Sabe qué hará esa noche y sabe que está listo.

No hay ningún Kevlar debajo del cráneo pintado en el pecho de su camisa. Esta noche, solo lleva su rifle cargado sobre su hombro sin una magnum de repuesto. Una de 9mm. Solo eso. The Punisher viaja ligero.

Sale de casa, da una última mirada al lugar, al sofá. La encimera de la cocina. El bastón de Matt que esta postrado en la pared junto a la puerta. Lo recoge, lo dobla y lo guarda dentro de su mochila. La puerta se cierra detrás de él con un sonido que hace eco por todo el edificio. O quizás sus oídos se han vuelto más sensibles. Está mareado, le duele la cabeza. Siente que hay luciérnagas bailando frente sus ojos.

Está muy obscuro. Bien, aún es de noche. Bien. Camina por las calles obscuras, no hay nadie a los alrededores. Podría ser muy tarde por la noche. O muy temprano por la mañana, quizás. Escucha pasos detrás de él, son rápidos. Alguien pasa a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos y con la capucha puesta. Su corazón salta con un latido. Entonces recuerda. Siente un dolor inmediato. Solamente sacude la cabeza, y sigue caminando.

Casi llega. Puede oír voces, música desde el interior del edificio. Era una jodida fiesta. Para celebrar la nueva libertad, no había duda. Celebrando la ausencia del Diablo de la ciudad. Era asqueroso.

Abre la puerta. Todo el sonido muere inmediatamente. Todas las cabezas voltean hacía él. Lo que veían debía asustar demasiado, porque quedaron congelados durante una fracción de segundo.

—¡Mierda, es The Punisher! —Alguien grita a su izquierda. La mano de Frank va hacía la 9mm que ésta en su muslo. Sin siquiera apuntar, ese pedazo de mierda ya ésta muerto antes de tocar el suelo.

Caos. Todos gritan ahora, luchando contra las puertas, tratando de tomar sus armas. Frank toma su rifle y abre fuego. El hedor a pólvora y sangre llena el lugar al instante. Algunos de los gritos se detienen bruscamente, otros se unen al coro. Su aliento traquetea a través de sus pulmones llenos de sangre, gemidos, tos. Tiroteo.

 _Ha hecho clic. Oh, eso es todo._ No hay más rondas. Su rifle es como un inútil palo ahora. Pero él no ha terminado todavía. Se mantiene en pie. Aunque no lo suficiente. Baja la cabeza, se arrodilla, sus manos están entre sus piernas. Cierra sus ojos. Derrotado.

Frío. Siente el cañón de una pistola en si sien. El sonido del seguro tirando hacía atrás. Una pequeña sonrisa tira de su comisura. Debía haber esperado eso. El cañón de esa pistola era enorme. El chico debía tener un autoestima bajo. Se ríe.

—¿De qué coño te ríes, pedazo de mierda? —Una voz a su izquierda. Suena nervioso. Probablemente es quien le esté apuntando con un cañón a la cabeza. No contesta.

Cierra los ojos, y respira profundamente. Rostros bailan delante de él: María, Frankie, Lisa.

Matt.

—¿Alguna última palabra? —pregunta la misma voz, empujando la pistola con más fuerza contra su sien.

Un susurro.

—Ya voy.

Dicen que cuando una bala es para ti no se escucha. Una vez le pregunto a Matt si era verdad.

Ahora lo sabe.


End file.
